Streaming media presentations, such as online videos, often include separate audio and video streams, or tracks. Some of these media presentations also include multiple video and/or audio streams that are played in parallel, so that a user can switch among the streams and continue playback of a new stream at the same point in time where he or she left off in the previous stream. However, if the user is only viewing one stream while multiple streams are playing in parallel, he will not see or hear the content in the other streams unless he watches every stream separately. The user must then spend unnecessary time and effort in order to feel that he has experienced all available content.